1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium for correcting the gradation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to derive a γ conversion table (gradation correction curve) of each of the single colors C, M, and Y, there has been an art for creating the γ conversion table in which the image data of variable gradation values for each single color is transmitted to an output device and outputted therefrom, respectively, and a density of the output result is measured, so that a desired density can be obtained correspondingly to the image data.
For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-263345, after a gradation correction parameter is derived to adjust a single color to a target color, the gradation correction parameter is corrected when the difference between the measured color data of the mixed color and the target color exceeds a tolerance range and, when a gradation change rate is not included in a predetermined tolerance range, the correction rate of the gradation correction parameter is reduced so as not to cause a sudden change in the gradation or an inversion of the gradation due to the correction.
In the above described conventional arts, however, although the gradation correction table is created so that adjustment to the target characteristics is made, there is a problem of the occurrence of a gradation collapse due to the sudden change in the gradation at a local gradation range.
There is needed to provide an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, a program, and a recording medium that suppresses the gradation collapse due to the sudden change in the gradation.